


Full Wolf Moon

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Mizface's lovely snippet <i>Full Wolf Moon</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full Wolf Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96242) by mizface. 



> Another piece from 2010, again for Mizface's lovely Krkavec 'verse stories.

  
[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/fullwolfmoon.jpg)


End file.
